Lo mejor de mi
by Gilver2990
Summary: El momento que Aladdin tanto esperaba llego en cierto concierto que le invito Sinbad, más al escuchar cierta canción que le recordaba a cieto azabeche de mal caracter. Dedicado a Blue kirito. pareja principal: Judar x Aladdin parejas secundarias: Alibaba x Kouha Ja'far x Hakuryuu Kouen x Sinbad la cancion es You’re The Best Thing About Me de U2


**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Shinobu Ohtaka, solo la historia es mia.** **La mayor parte es narrado por nuestro pequeñin Aladdin, es un mundo alterno, con algunas que en verdad sucedieron.** **Esto va dedicado para mi querida blue/dark kirito.** **Espero disfruten la lectura.**

( ~ o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~

La euforia se sentía en el ambiente y el concierto ya estaba en su punto fuerte para que pronto terminara

Sinbad había conseguido boletos para el concierto de U2, a los primeros en invitar fue a Alibaba y Aladdin, a cada uno les dio dos boletos. Alibaba lo más seguro era que llevará a su pareja, después de todo era rara la vez que Kouha no estuviera con el más que solamente fueran entre las clases de la universidad.

Aun nadie entendía como era posible que ellos estuvieran saliendo, bueno aunque esa es historia aparte.

-Sentía la garganta algo seca por tanto cantar, más el calor por la gente que estaba a su alrededor- Necesito agua -Dijo apenas mientras secaba su frente perlada de sudor-

Toma -Le extiendo la botella de agua mientras se recagaba en la barricada de donde estaban grabando- Admito que el Rey idiota se lucio, lástima que no estemos hasta el frente

El pobre Sinbad fue apodado así desde hace años por Judar después de leer una historia de Las aventuras de Sinbad y por la coincidencia del nombre le llamaba de esa forma solo que agrega el idiota para molestarlo.

-Toma la botella para abrirla y beber de ella, siente alivio- No estamos en tan mal lugar -Sonríe hacia su acompañante-

Se encontraban a unos 10 metros del escenario y al ser casi todos altos, no tendrían problemas para ver el escenario, claro a excepción de Kouha, el cual se encontraba sentado en los hombros de su novio el unicornio.

Pudimos tener mejor lugar -Para arrebatarle la botella de agua y tomar un largo tragó-

-Se le quedo viendo mientras su mejillas las sentía incendiarse- "Se ve tan bien como siempre.. Judar-Kun" -Pensaba el de ojos azules-

 ** _When you look so good_**

 ** _The pain in your face doesn't show_**

Se dejo escuchar en el lugar, era la canción de su próximo disco Song Of Experience. Claro que esa canción la conocía muy bien Aladdin.

 ** _When you look so good_**

 ** _And baby you don't even know_**

 _"Es gracioso que esta canción me recuerde tanto a Judar-Kun, llevo muchos años de conocer lo. Se que no es malo del todo, ya es así su carácter... Claro aunque nunca me llegue a imaginar que llegara a tener tanto significado en mi vida"_

 ** _When the world is ours_**

 ** _But the world is not your kind of thing_**

En eso en el escenario, en la pantalla se proyecto el rostro del vocalista, con el efecto de fondo pasando una variedad de colores incrementando el grito de la gente. Haciendo como si la misma idea hubiera cruzado por la mente de algunas personas, se subieran a los hombros de sus amigos o parejas, tapando la visión hacia el escenario.

¡Me lleva la china..! -Casi grita del enojo, en eso vio a Aladdin que trataba ver algo al pararse de puntita, sonriendo de lado por la idea que los demás hicieron- Subete en mis hombros enano -Si no podía ver lo el otro si podria-

 ** _Full of shooting stars_**

 ** _Brighter and they're vanishing_**

Eh!? -Miro incrédulo al azaveche mientras no sabia que responderle, era cierto que el contrario era unos centímetros más alto que el, pero ¿No de cansaría de cargarlo?-

 _" Tal vez su actitud no era agradable para la mayoría, aun así a llegado ver su lado frágil... Su apariencia solo es un disfraz para no ser lastimado por nadie de nuevo, quisiera ser quien lo apoye en todo... Aun así el tiene a Hakuryuu..."_

-Sintió como lo elevaban de forma repentina, lo que casi hace que se caiga, ¿En que momento lo alzo Judar? Pero al ver hacía enfrenté tenia una mejor, ahora entendía porque Kouha ya no se quejaba-

 ** _Oh you've seen enough_**

 ** _To know it's children who teach_**

 ** _You're still free enough_**

 ** _To wake up on a bed or a beach_**

 _"Por este tipo de gestos me confunden de el, a veces es tan atento conmigo pero en otras es frío e incluso malo. Cuando esta Hakuryuu me ignora totalmente"_

 ** _You're the best Thing About Me_**

 ** _The best thing that ever happened a boy_**

 ** _You're The Best Thing About Me_**

 ** _I'm the kind of trouble that you enjoy_**

 _"Es como si fuera solo un momento en su vida sin en cambio quiero ser más que un momento... Algo eterno..._ _Su mirada me provoca tantas sensaciones desconocidas en mi... Ya no debería hacerme ilusiones, porque se se que el solo ve de esa forma a Hakuryuu, es triste saber que solo soy a lo más cercano a una amistad... Creó"_

 ** _I been crying out_**

 ** _How bad can a good time be_**

 ** _Shooting Off my mouth_**

 ** _That's another great thing about me_**

-Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de la persona que era responsable de su suspiros, Judar estaba cantando. Esa voz se mezclaba con la del vocalista-

 ** _I have everything_**

 ** _But I feel like nothing at allall_**

 ** _There's no risking thing_**

 ** _For a man who's determined to fall_**

 _"Adoró escuchar su voz a pesar de casi siempre de ahí salen más groserías que palabras"_

-No pudo evitar reír ante el pensamiento que era bastante cierto, al momento de respirar el aroma a durazno que desprendía el cabello del azabehe inundó sus pulmones-

 ** _You're the best Thing About Me_**

 ** _The best thing that ever happened a boyboy_**

 ** _You're The Best Thing About Me_**

 ** _I'm the kind of trouble that you enjoy_**

El chico maravillado aunque también se debía al ambiente, comenzó a observar su entorno. De su lado izquierdo de donde estaban vio algo que lo dejo con la boca abierta del asombró, Kouen tenia acorralado a Sinbad contra la barricada. Aunque este último no parecía en los más mínimo incómodo ya que tenia sus brazos enrollados por el cuello del peli rojo mientras se besaban de forma bastante apasionante. Eso explicaba cuando Kouen llegó con su primo, ya que ellos sabian que el peli rojo y el de ojos dorados no se soportaban, aunque las excusas de buscar la forma de provocar se para irse a "arreglar sus peleas" a otro lado ya no sería tan creible, bueno quizás sus peleas lo arreglan pero en la cama.

 ** _You're The Best Thing About Me_**

 ** _The best things are easy to destroy_**

 ** _You're The Best Thing About Me_**

 ** _Why Am I walking away_**

 ** _Why Am I walking away_**

A lado de esos dos estaban Hakuryuu y Ja'far, los cuales no tenían problema alguno donde estaban para ver a la banda, pero al verlo más se percató de un pequeño detalle, sus manos estaban entrelazadas, eso podría significar que...

 ** _I can see it all so clearly_**

 ** _I can see what you can't see_**

 ** _I can see you love her loudly_**

 ** _When she need you quietly_**

-Volvió a la realidad al escuchar esa parte, miró hacia el frente para prestar más atención-

 ** _You're The Best Thing About Me_**

 ** _The best things are easy to destroy_**

 ** _You're The Best Thing About Me_**

 ** _Why Am I_**

 ** _Why Am I walking away_**

 ** _(Walking Away)_**

 ** _Why Am I walking away_**

Los gritos y aplausos no se hicieron de esperar y el chico de cabellos azul fue bajado.

¿Te gusto enano? -Le sonrió mientras estaba bastante cerca de el chico enfrenté de el-

-La sonrisa que tenia en ese momento no podía ser borrada por nada. A pesar de que por dentro era un manojo de nervios- Si, gracias por dejarme ver lo Judar-Kun

-La sonrisa se torno coqueta mientras sus ojos recorrían al chico- La canción también era para ti -Se refería a cuando comenzó a cantar, con unos de sus brazos rodeo la cadera ajena para apegarlo a el-

-Sus mejillas se encontraban más rojas y su rostro mostró sorpresa entre mezclado con la vergüenza- ¿Com..?

Cuando Aladdin trató de hablar Judar aprovecho para besarlo, era un beso tranquilo. De fondo el vocalista coreaba siendo seguido por la multitud, era lo último.

 ** _¡Viva México!_**

 ** _¡Viva México!_**

 ** _¡Viva México!_**

 ** _¡Viva México!_**

Mientras en la pantalla se reflejo el color el verde en una parte para después aparecer el blanco y último el rojo, mostrando diversas figuras que se dibujaban para ultimo se vieran el total de esos tres colores y en medio el blanco apareciera un águila siendo la bandera de ese país.

-Se separo de a poco de los labios del contrario al terminarse ese contacto, la pena podía con el y no ayudaba los fuertes latidos de su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho- ¿No estoy soñando? -No pudo evitar preguntar conmocionado mientras una que otra lágrima recorría por su rostro-

-Limpio cada lágrima con una de sus manos- Solo que yo no me alejare de ti, ni aunque me lo pidieras... Eres lo mejor de mi Aladdin

Se volvieron a besar, en ese momento la banda se despidió mientras la gente gritaba "U2". Los de seguridad comenzaron a hace el barrido para que las personas desalojaran el inmueble.

¡Estuvo increíble! -Casi grito Kouha mientras csminaba, era abrazado por un costado por el rubio- Gracias mi unicornio -Le giño-

-Antes si fuera otro si se hubiera enojado, sólo atinó a besar su frente- Necesitábamos un pequeño respiro -Miro hacia el frente mientras su rostro mostraba mucha determinación- Mañana volvemos a la misma rutina hasta que reanuden las clases

-El de cabellos rosas se sonrojo, se acurrucó más en el- Por eso me encantas Ali~ -Dijo de forma cantarina, ya que su unicornio tenia tanta razón esta vez-

¿Cuantos perros, Ja'far? -Hablaba Hakuryuu con el albino el cual no soltaba su mano, venían platicando aparte-

-Miro al azabeche mientras le sonríe- Aun faltan unos diez en allar a sus respectivos dueños..

Una expresión cansada pero que no demostraba derrota se reflejo en ambos, llevaría tiempo pero tendrían paciencia ante esto.

Mañana nos levantaremos temprano -Le hablaba al de cabellos morados, al cual traía cargando en su espalda pues este traía unas cuantas cervezas encima- Así que no te pongas a hacer berrinches

-Gruño mientras habría uno de sus ojos- Ya lo se... Pero quiero mi café bien cargado -No había tomado tanto pero aún así su cuerpo estaba cansado- No puedo andar de vago por ahí

La sonrisa que tenía Kouen en su rostro era porque ante la situación Sinbad fue uno de los primeros en comenzar remover escombros, llenar botes de los pedazos de los edificios, dejando de lado que es flojo, estúpido, irresponsable y muchas cosas más. Lo hacia sentir orgulloso, más siendo su pareja.

-Venia callado pues su cabeza daba vueltas a lo mismo- ¿Por qué? -Miro al de ojos rubi- ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

-Seguía caminando al lado del chico mientras lo observaba- Por un momento pensé que no ya no te vería... -Y sincerándose continuó- No quiero estar lejos de ti, por a veces no saber comportarme -Se aferró a su mano la cual sostenía en todo el trayecto-Te quiero, ese sentimiento a crecido con el tiempo desde que te conozco

-Cerro sus ojos mientras sentía el calor enfocado en su mano- También te quiero..

Con el tiempo algún día se dirían "Te amo", por el momento seguirían fortaleciendo ese sentimiento que había solo entre ellos.

Dejando eso de lado, por el momento se enfocarían en ayudar en la ciudad, debido al desastre del terremoto que azotó en varios lugares, ese 19 de Septiembre.

A este país que les abrió las puertas hace dos años cuando llegaron, siendo de esa forma otro hogar para ellos. Hogar en donde se dieron cuenta con quienes querían compartir su vida. Las que sacaban lo mejor de cada uno de ellos.

~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~)

Al fin pude terminar de pasarlo a word u_u es muy difícil desde el celular xD

Yo trabajo de seguridad para esta empresa de ocesa, Seguridad Lobo y casualmente el último día del concierto me pusieron en una torre bastante cerca del escenario, ahí grabaron todo el concierto. Cuando esta canción empezó a sonar y ver los efectos de la pantalla me perdí xD no se porque me vino a la mente en ese momento a Judar y Aladdin.

Este es un regalo para blue, no solo por escribir las historias que más me gustan, si no también por leer lo que escribo y tener paciencia con mis actualizaciones en el Lazo que nos une a ti, ya terminado y el que aun debo seguir Tres luces de esperanza.

Como se que esta pareja es una de las que te gustan fue en la que más me enfoque, xD para ser sincera las otras que puse solo vinieron a mi mente por si alguna no te gusta. A mi encanta todos con todos xD

Cuando sucedió el temblor realmente por un momento pensé que hasta ahí llegaría, pero al parecer aun no es mi momento porque pude llegar bien a casa junto con mi hermano.

Agradezco a las personas que han brindado ayuda a mi país y a los propios que somos mexicanos, ya han sido dos semanas de este temblor pero aun falta mucho porque reconstruir tomara bastante tiempo pero eso es lo de menos.

Espero te guste pequeña Blue.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
